Fairytale Endings
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: In the wake of the war, Hermione reads fairytales out loud in hopes of finding a better ending. (One shot)


**FAIRYTALE ENDINGS**

The Great Hall was quiet. Outside, the sun was setting, casting a reddish orange glow across the room. All around, students huddled in groups, some of them quaking from fright, others nursing pains and injuries from the war. The dead, thankfully, had been removed to a better location, but the Great Hall was no longer filled with the happy chatter of students readying for dinner. The war had taken its toll, sucking the life and happiness out of the atmosphere and leaving behind heavy, solemn drone.

Barely any heads turned or glanced up as the cracked wood doors opened, and Harry Potter - savior of the Wizarding World - entered the room. Like everyone else, the Chosen One was covered in blood and dust, and to anyone who didn't know him, Harry would have looked like any other war torn student. Beside him limped Ronald Weasley, his red hair singed but no longer smoking. The boys dark eyes, no longer filled with their usual humorous mirth, darted about in practiced alertness. Together they strode in silence, staring at their feet, hands in the pockets of their trousers as they walked through the rubble.

At the end of one of the tables, sitting with her knees to her chest and a nearly destroyed book in her hand, was Hermione Granger. She faired no better then the rest of Hogwarts, her shoulders quaking, and a cut still oozing blood from above her eyebrow. Her alert yet tired eyes were intent and focused on the words before her, as the world seemed to pass by without her notice. Silently, Harry hauled up and sat beside her on the table top, and Ron took place on one of the lower benches. It was only a minute or so before Hermione looked up from her distraction, though she didn't even pretend to smile,

"Are you both alright?"

Her tone was weak and pained, yet still compassionate as Harry slipped an arm about the girls waist and pulled her close. They hadn't been going out before the end of the war, and somehow, now, it was just so natural. Ron didn't seem to mind either, resting his head against the corner of the table as he folded both arms across his chest and closed his eyes for a moment of peace,

"We're fine," Harry mumbled, moving a hand to ruffle crème dust from his raven hair as it floated down about his feet like snow, "and you?"

"Fine as well. I took a trip up to the library."

Hermione winced slightly at the thought and looked down at the book in her hand, "this was the only book I could find,"

"I'm...sorry,"

"It's alright," Hermione sighed heavily and pulled the book closer to her, "it's just this title is terribly ironic,"

Harry needn't say anything as he lifted a brow, and Hermione managed a weak, but painful laugh, "it's a book of Fairytales. Princes and princesses, beasts in castles and...happy endings,"

"That is ironic," Harry grumbled, "I wish _this_ were a fairytale,"

Sighing, Hermione nodded her agreement and looked about the Great Hall with hunched shoulders. Somehow, as her eyes jumped from one friend to another, a small smile flicked onto her downturned lips. Realization setting in, Hermione turned to her book and flipped back to the beginning,  
"What are you doing?"

Hermione said nothing, merely clearing her throat as she placed a finger against the slightly blurred text before her. And, as though the entire world hadn't ended, she began to read aloud, "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away-"

As Hermione continued to read on, heads lifted and eyes looked up from their downward positions. The dull, gloomy roar of the Great Hall quieted as groups came to sit about the table. They came in pairs, or groups of three. No one was alone. They brought blankets and bowls of water and soup, drying tears, and harbored bloody bandages. Yet the entire Great Hall seemed to shift, settling in to listen to Hermione Granger as she read a fairytale out loud. Nearby, Luna Lovegood was held by Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley came to sit with her brother as to not be alone. The Patil Twins kept close, their heads together. And all eyes; dark, tired, sad, turned to the girl who provided a needed distraction.

Occasionally, Hermione would switch voices. Her face would look up, as if addressing her newfound audience, and then return to the words. No one spoke, like if they interrupted somehow, Hermione would stop reading completely. And so there was silence. During the reading, quaking shoulders ceased quaking, and wounds stopped bleeding. Breaths evened, and eyes brightened. Sometimes, there was a flicker of a smile somewhere, or a bit of laughter. And all together, the Great Hall seemed lighter, like all of them were getting better.

No one really minded when the remaining staff returned. Neville and Luna made room for Professor McGonagall to sit, and Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey went from student to student with draughts and new bandages. Molly Weasley kept close to the windows, while Professor Binns and Madame Vector kept close to the doorways. But the story continued on, rising and falling, lifting hearts and lowering them. And by the time Hermione's finger stopped moving across the page, and the first 'And they lived happily ever after' occurred, there was a great sigh.

Glancing up, Hermione could only smile at the eyes that were on her

"You'll read another one, won't you Hermione?" Luna questioned for the group, her voice exponentially loud in the silence of the Great Hall. Looking to Harry and Ron, whom were nodding, along with many other students, Hermione shrugged and turned back to her book. And so, a new fairytale began. They continued late into the night, helping students sleep in the protective presence of their peers. Others remained awake and alert while they listened closely, daydreaming. Harry had his head resting on Hermione's shoulder, while Ginny drifted in the warm embrace of her mother, father and brother who had come to her. And through the night, Hermione's voice never once faltered. Her eyes remained on the text, following it, not tiring until the next page turn where they would drop, but soon flicker to life again. And finally, when the last page had been turned, and the final pair of alert eyes dropped closed, Hermione gently folded the cover shut and smiled, whispering into the darkness,

"And they all lived Happily Ever After,"


End file.
